zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
HoD/ Part 5:With A Vengeance
Rating PG-13 for violence, language and death Important Events *Zoras join the army *Link fights Volvagia *David gets his revenge Part Five: With A Vengeance Gyorg The Gyorg was two meters away from the ship when all of a sudden a giant blue mass slammed into the Gyorg’s side. "What the Hell?" Senza said. "It's the Zoras!" David exclaimed. Zoras were climbing all over the Gyorg and stabbing it with their spears. The Gyorg thrashed around. One tatooed Zora swam under the Gyorg and used his spear blade to make a long cut on its stomach. The Zora leapt out of the water and landed on the ship deck. "Hey" he said to Link and the others. He turned and yelled to the other Zoras, "Get out of the water! More Gyorgs will be arriving any minute now" The Zoras quickly got onto the ship. "Mikau, what the Hell were you thinking! Do you realize almost every Gyorg in the Great Sea will be able to smell all that blood!" Zola yelled. She turned to Link and the others. "Who's the captain of this ship?" she asked. "Well, we haven't really decided that yet" Link said. "What! You mean to tell me you're on a ship without a captain! What kind of idiot would do that!" Zola exclaimed. "Excuse me, but I don't appreciate you coming onto our ship and insulting us" Link told her. "Yeah, uh, she likes to be in control" Mikau, the tatooed Zora, told Link. "Shut up Mikau!" Zola shouted. "Yes, your mighty bitchiness" Mikau said and saluted. Zola turned to look at him. "What was that?" she asked him. "I said, uh, hmm" Mikau paused to think for a moment, "I said carry on with your business" Mikau said, proud with himself. Zola rolled her eyes, "Idiot" she muttered under her breath. "Sorry about that. You're right, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just that this idiot has been getting on my nerves all day. Anyway, could you find someone to steer the ship and get us out of here?" Zola asked Link. "I'll take care of it" Senza said. Zelda Revived "What are you doing here?" Link asked Zola. "We wanted to apoligize for back on the beach. Our King was furious at us because two members of royalty could have died" Zola replied. "Two? There's Zelda, but who's the other one?" Link said. "Me" David said from behind him. Link turned around. "David? You're a Prince?" he exclaimed. "Yeah" David replied. "When I was three my parents brought me to Hyrule Castle to visit my Father's friend the King. On the way back home we were ambushed by the Great Moblin, and my parents were killed. I escaped into Kokiri Forest where I met the Deku Tree. He told me that I could live in Korok Village. So I went there and was quickly accepted by the Koroks. I eventually became the Deku Tree's caretaker, which was how I met you and Zelda" he told Link. "I see" Link said sadly. "That's right. How is Zelda?" Zola asked. "Not good" Link replied. "Take me to see her. I may be able to help " Zola told him. "Really?!" Link and David replied. Zola nodded. "This way" Link said excitedly and led her to Zelda's cabin. Zola pulled a bottle out of a pouch tied around her waist. In it was a sparkling liquid. "What's that?" Link asked her. "Jelly from a species of ChuChu found only on Zora Island. It can heal anything, hopefully" Zola said. She opened the bottle and poured the jelly into Zelda's mouth. Zelda coughed and sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around. Link and David laughed. "Zelda, you gotta stop falling asleep while in the middle of a battle" Link joked. Zelda laughed, "I just couldn't help myself" she replied. "I'm glad that you're alright" David told her. "Thanks" Zelda replied and smiled. Did he really fight of all of those Moblins by himself, or was that just a dream? she said in her head. "Thank you, Zola" Link told Zola. "Yes, thank you" Zelda also told her. "No problem. It's the least I could do" Zola told them. Return to Hyrule The ship arrived at Windfall Harbor two weeks later. Everyone stared as the army exited the ship. "Thanks for allowing us to use your ship" Link told Senza, Zuko and Niko. "Glad to help you" Senza replied. "Well, I guess we'll be going. Maybe we'll meet again someday" Zelda told them. "Yeah, about that" Niko said. "We've decided to come with you" Senza told Link and Zelda. "Really? Thanks" Link said. "Where to?" Zelda asked Link. "Korok Village. The majority of the army will stay there while me and David go to see the Gorons" Link replied. "Why can't I come?" Zelda questioned and glared at Link. "Because, the less people there are, the easier it will be to travel. Also, the Gorons don't like outsiders. If there aren't alot of people, they won't feel as threatened. I would have prefered to go by myself, but David has some unfinished business. Right David?" Link asked David. David nodded. "Fine, I understand" Zelda sighed. Two more weeks later, they entered Korok Village. "Look! It's Link!" a Korok shouted. All of the Koroks ran to greet the army. Makar walked up to Link. "Hello Link, Zelda, David. It's been a while" he said. "It sure has" Link replied. "Hey, guys!" someone shouted. Drona pushed his way through the crowd. "Hi Drona" Zelda said. While everyone was busy, David quietly made his way out of the village. Rage David entered the clearing where the Deku Tree stood. "David! What a surprise! How have you been?" the Deku Tree exclaimed. "Good" David replied. "What's wrong? You don't look good" the Deku Tree asked. "I'm confused about something" David told him. "When we were on Zora Island, Zelda was injured by a Moblin. The Moblin was in a group with about thirty others. When I saw Zelda get injured, I ran up and stood between her and the Moblins. I was angry and it was like I didn't see anything except the Moblins. All I could think about was that I had to kill them. Then everything went black. It was like my body was moving on its own. When I regained my senses, I was surrounded by dead Moblins. I noticed that my sword was glowing blue, but then the light vanished. I don't know what happened to me, so I was wondering if you would know" David explained. "Hmm, I have an idea about what it might be. It's called Rage, not a very original name if you ask me. Not many people have been known to have this ability. I thought it was a myth, but what you told me is what Rage is supposed to be like. It is said when someone feels a great surge of sadness or anger they go into a Rage. Being able to use Rage can be a very good thing, or a very bad thing. When in a Rage, you cannot control your body, as you experienced. Your body will attack anything that comes near it, friend or foe. Therefore you must be very careful not to let yourself go into a Rage while you are near your friends. In order to prevent your body from attacking your friends, you must learn to be able to tell when a Rage is coming. If you feel like your going to go into a Rage, tell your friends to get as far away from you as possible. I think that would be easier than trying to prevent Rage. However, there was one person who managed to learn to keep control of his body while in a Rage. In fact, he is still alive today" the Deku Tree told David. David, who had sat down while the Deku Tree was talking, leapt up. "Really! What's his name? Maybe I can learn from him" David asked. "The one who can control the Rage, is Ganondorf" the Deku Tree revealed. David sat back down in disbelief. "Ganondorf? Ah man, it just had to be him, didn't it?" he complained. "I know. He doesn't even need to be angry or sad. Well, someone like Ganondorf doesn’t get sad, and he’s almost always angry. He is able to use Rage of his own free will. It's a very frightening reality, especially when you know you'll eventually have to fight him" the Deku Tree replied. "What do you mean I have to face him?" David asked. "Don't you see? You're the only one who can stand a chance against him. With you able to use Rage, you're the only person whose power matches Ganondorf's. Think about what you must do. For now, return to Korok Village and get some sleep" the Deku Tree told David. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree. I will do what you say and try to be strong" David told him. He got up and walked down the path to the village. It's cruel. That one so young must carry the fate of the world on his shoulders the Deku Tree thought. Link and David's Departure That night, Link and David were ready to leave. "Aren't we gonna say good bye to everyone?" David asked. "No. This way we don't have to worry about trying to get away from Zelda. You know her, she'd probably try to get us to let her come with again" Link replied. "Yeah, your right. Let's go" David said. The two friends made their way out of the forest. I'm coming, Great Moblin David thought. Kakariko Village A week later Link and David from themselves at the foot of a huge mountain range. "Whoa" David said in awe. "Pretty cool, huh?" Link asked. "Yeah" David replied. "There's Kakariko Village. C'mon" Link said. Kakariko Village was a ramshackle town. The ground was dry, trees were bare and sand was blowing in the wind. "Looks deserted" David said. "Welcome to Kakariko Village" someone said. A man appeared out of the sand storm. "I am Renado. And you are?" the man asked. "I'm Link and this is David" Link replied. "Where is everyone?" David asked. "Ah, I'm afraid that not many people remain in this once beautiful village. Only thirty people remain. The others either left or died from thirst and starvation" Renado explained. "That's awful" David said. "If it's so terrible here, why don't you just leave?" Link asked Renado. "Because we who remain are attached to this village. I have lived here my whole life and I don't ever intend to ever leave" Renado replied. "I see" Link replied. "Enough about that. Why are you in Kakariko Village?" Renado asked. "We are passing through to reach Goron City" Link told him. "Hahaha. Well, good luck getting in there. The Gorons haven't been letting anyone enter their city" Renado told them. "But it's really important" David said. "I suppose there is one way to get into Goron City. At the edge of town near the Mountain Trail, you will find a blue house. Talk to a man named Kafei who lives there. He is the only outsider allowed inside Goron City" Renado instructed. "Thank you" Link said. He and David hurried toward the Mountain Trail. Kafei Link knocked on the door and a young woman answered. "Hello" she said. "Hi. I'm Link and this is David. We were just wondering if we could talk with Kafei" Link said. "Oh, I'm sorry but he's not here right now. He just left to go to Goron City. If you hurry you might be able to catch up to him" the woman said. "Thanks" LInk told her. Him and David ran up the Mountain Path. "Wish I had that kind of energy" the woman said and closed the door. "Look, there's someone up ahead" Link told David. "Do you think it's Kafei?" David asked. "Only one way to find out" Link said and ran faster. David groaned and and also ran faster. The person was a man with blue hair. When he heard someone running, he turned around. Link and David skided to a halt. The man watched them as they caught their breath. "Are you Kafei?" Link asked. "Yeah, and you are?" the man responded. "I'm Link and this is David" Link told him. "What do you want?" Kafei asked. "We were wondering if you could help us get into Goron City. Renado said you're the only one allowed in" Link answered. "Why do you need to go to Goron City?" "Because we want to ask the Gorons to help us fight Ganondorf" David said. Kafei's eyes grew wide. "So you're part of the Resistance? Of course you can come. The Gorons have been waiting for you" Kafei told them. He started walking up the path. Link and David shrugged and followed. Goron City They arrived at Goron City an hour later. Two Gorons, muscular human-like creatures with course, brown skin, blocked the entrance. "Who have you brought today, Kafei?" one of them asked in a deep voice. "They're members of the Resistance" Kafei replied. "'Bout time" the other Goron said. They Gorons moved to let them in. "Whoa" Link and David said. Goron City was located in a giant crater. The crater's wall was lined with a spiraling ledge. The homes were also built into the wall of the crater. At the center of the crater was the meteorite that had created it. It had been made into a giant building. "This way" Kafei said and led them downthe ledge. When they arrived at the meteorite a Goron came out to greet them. "Kafei, the Chief is waiting for you and your friends" he said. "Thank you" Kafei replied and entered the meteorite, followed by Link and David. "Kafei, why are you allowed inside the city?" Link asked. "Before the Gorons stopped allowing visitors to come, I had saved the Chief. The Chief named me Brother, a great honor meaning that I will always be considered one of the Goron" Kafei explained. The trio entered a circular room. An old Goron walked up to them. Kafei bowed, motioning for Link and David to do the same. "Ah, stop it Kafei. None of that fancy stuff is required here" the Goron said. He looked at Link and David. "You must be the members of the Resistance" he said. "Yes" Link and David replied. "It's an honor to meet you. I am Chief Nagano, leader of the Gorons" the Goron said. The Gorons' Predicament "I understand you want us to join your army" Nagano said. "Yes" Link replied. "Tell you what, if you do something for us, we'll join your army" Nagano told him. "What do you want us to do?" Link asked. "My two sons have been captured by the Great Moblin as an example to us Gorons. They are to be fed to a giant dragon living in Death Mountain" Nagano said. David clenched his fists at the mention of the Great Moblin. "If you could get them back for me, I would do anything you asked" Nagano pleaded. "Consider it done" Link told him. "Thank you. Kafei, could you show them to Death Mountain?" Nagano asked. "Of course" Kafei replied. Death Mountain It was night when the trio made it to Death Mountain, a huge volcano. "I'm coming too" Kafei said and pulled out a boomerang. Link nodded. They entered through a fissure. The first room was a lava pit. Spanning across it was a metal bridge with no railing. They slowly walked across. Suddenly, five Lizalfos, human-like lizards that wak on two legs, ran at them from the other side. "What do we do? There's no room to fight on here" Link asked. Kafei threw his boomerang. It hit each of the Lizalfos, knocking them into the lava pit. Kafei caught the boomerang as it came back. "Good job" Link said and they continued walking. The next room had a jail cell in it. Inside it were two Gorons. "Kafei!" one of them, who was only as big as David, cried. "Gongoron, Dangoro! Hold on, we'll get you out." Kafei said. "Look, behind you!" the other Goron, Dangoro, yelled. Link, David and Kafei spun around. Two gecko-like monsters with rock-hard skin called Dodongos were walking towards them. "Kafei, you get them out while we take care of the Dodongos" Link ordered. Kafei nodded and ran to the cell door. David ran behind one of the Dodongos and started slashing at its tail. It bellowed in pain and died. "Wow, that was easy" David said. The other Dodongo was inhaling so it could breath fire. Link threw his sword into its mouth, causing the Dodongo to explode. Link walked over and picked up his sword. Kafei had opened the cell door. "Take those two and get out of here. We'll take care of the dragon" Link told Kafei. "And the Great Moblin" David added. "Okay. Good luck" Kafei said. He and the two Gorons left. "Let's go David" Link said. It's almost time David thought. Volvagia The next room was a high ledge overlooking a huge lava pit. Standing on the ledge was the Great Moblin."Ah, if it isn't Link and-" the Great Moblin's eyes grew wide with fright when he saw David. "Volvagia, kill them!" he cried and ran out of the room. A snake-like dragon with a fire mane flew up from the lava pit. "David, you go after the Great Moblin. I'll handle this" Link shouted but David was already gone. The dragon lunged at him but Link dodged it. Volvagia whipped its tail and knocked Link off the ledge. He screamed as he fell. He landed on a small platform. "Whew" Link sighed. Volvagia sped towards him and roared. Fire erupted from its mouth. "Ah shit" Link groaned. He rolled out of the way. As Volvagia flew past him he swung his sword and cut it in half. Volvagia roared and flew over to the side of the pit. It landed on a ledge with a nest on it. Inside was a glowing red egg. Volvagia nudged the egg with its snout and closed its eyes for the last time. "It was protecting its egg" Link said to himself. He took out his clawshot and pulled himself over to the ledge. He looked at Volvagia and said "I'll keep it safe". He picked the egg up and used the clawshot to get to the high ledge. With A Vengeance The Great Moblin was in the crater of Death Mountain. David entered the chamber. "You have nowhere else to run" David spat. "Please spare me" the Great Moblin pleaded. "SPARE YOU! WHY THE HELL SHOULD I SPARE YOU! DID YOU SPARE MY PARENTS?!" David yelled. He looked down at the floor. "You took everything from me!" he sobbed. His tears splattered on the ground. "My parents weren't hurting anyone, and you just slaughtered them! For no reason! You’re a pathetic waste who doesn't deserve to live!" He looked up and glared at the Great Moblin, eyes blazing red. "How dare you ask me to spare you. HOW DARE YOU!" David charged at the Great Moblin. Memories of his parents flashed through his mind. David riding on his father's shoulders. David raised his sword. His mother reading him a book before bed. David swung his sword. His father teaching him how to fish. The Great Moblin's head lay on the ground. Him and his parents laughing. David smiled and collapsed from exhaustion. Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13